


Here With Me

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Young Veins
Genre: Angst, Canon, Community : Trope Bingo, M/M, Multi, Panic!GSF, Pining, Ryan likes to make things difficult, Smut without actual smut, Trope Bingo Round 1, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Of, course that’s when a part of him spoke up to remind him that he’s never really had Spencer(in that way) and if the only way he could even get a small chance of having something he’d wanted for so long was by sharing with Brendon and Jon, then he wasn’t really going to say no. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Group/Team Sex square for the Trope Bingo - Amnesty Mini Card Challenge.  
> It's a smut table, but because I suck at writing anything above PG 13, it's all going to be Gen. :D *evil laughter!*  
> Unbeta-ed and written in 30 minutes, so if there are any mistakes, just go with it :)   
> Title is a song by Dido.

Ryan knows he’s never really been the most optimistic person ever. He thinks in negatives because trying to visualise the bad outcomes first makes the happy endings even better; like a surprise. It’s not really something he’s proud of and over the years he’s tried to get it under control and, in a way, he’s managed to downsize it quite a lot. So, when the whole “maybe, the four of us are attracted to each other, so we should try it out” thing started, Ryan’s first thought was that it would never work and he’d end up losing Spencer. Of, course that’s when a part of him spoke up to remind him that he’s never really had Spencer(in that way) and if the only way he could even get a small chance of having something he’d wanted for so long was by sharing with Brendon and Jon, then he wasn’t really going to say no.

It was Brendon’s idea, as most insane ideas usually are. Though maybe calling it insane isn’t being fair; Pete would call it being resourceful and then ask to be invited next time.

Ryan had actually been betting on Spencer saying something, if someone was used to breaking the ice, it was always Spencer who would speak up and call Ryan on his bullshit. So, it kind of came as a surprise when Brendon had been the one to speak up, while they had been sitting in Spencer and Jon’s hotel room; Jon out on the balcony talking on his phone. Ryan thinks it should have been more dramatic, there should have been more angst and arguments and heated words filled with how things could go wrong; he never thought it’d be as simple as Brendon looking up from the TV and stating that he’s tired of all the sexual tension there is and that maybe they should do something to fix it. Ryan didn’t know what to say to that so all he could was stare as Brendon leaned forward from the couch and kissed Spencer, hard and fast. Ryan was still trying to regain his breath and missed Spencer leaning towards him, jerking when he felt Spencer’s lips on his own. When Jon walked back into the room, he found the rest of his band mates all sitting together on the couch, leaning on each other, breathless with silly smiles on their faces. Ryan would have been content with just being the three, but when Jon leaned in, Ryan didn’t move back.

And though he tried really hard to stay in the moment and just drown himself in the feeling of hands and warm bodies all around him, a part of him kept going _Spencer, Spencer, Spencer_ . . .   

Later, when Ryan was almost asleep with his head on Spencer’s chest, because he could do that now, he thought about letting all the negatives rise to the fore front of his brain but decided that maybe, just this once, he’s going to try and think in positives.

***

_Spencer stayed up till the morning watching Ryan sleep, they way he moved when he was dreaming and they way he’d flex his fingers in his sleep sometimes. He vaguely registered the other curled up around the two of them; his mind only on the boy sleeping on his chest. Spencer rubbed his hand on Ryan’s back, thinking, he’d rather share Ryan with others than to not have Ryan at all._

 


End file.
